


Feels Like Heaven

by ami_ven



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’ve forgotten most of it now, since…”





	Feels Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "heaven"

“Heaven looked like this,” Evelyn said, softly. 

“What?” asked Rick, sleepily. “A dingy hotel room?”

They were all sharing one room, reluctant to be apart after their recent adventure. The others were already asleep – Alex snug between his parents, Jonathan snoring in the other bed, Ardeth with his sword in easy reach on the sofa – but Rick and Evelyn were still awake.

“No,” she said, with fond exasperation. “Our family. Safe and whole and all together. I’ve forgotten most of it now, since… But that _feeling_…”

“Yeah,” Rick said, softly, and pulled her a little closer. “I think I understand.”

THE END


End file.
